Behind These Shaded Eyes
by Baby Cougar
Summary: Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. Shino gets what he always wanted: Hinata. But his world comes crashing violently down when Naruto returns from the three-year trip. Can Shino cope? one-sided ShinoxHinata NarutoxHinata


Shino remembered the day Naruto left to train for three years. For him it was a sense of reprieve, The competition was gone. He could finally be with the one he loved, Hinata, without worrying about that stupid loudmouthed blonde. Hinata got over Naruto leaving quickly, and dismissed it as a silly crush. She finally noticed that her teammate, Shino, liked her. The two got together and were a perfect couple for those three years. But, in one day, it all changed.

Guess it wasn't just a silly crush after all.

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me _

_I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong _

_Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right _

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong _

Shino watched her sadly. She had left him in the dirt when Naruto came back. He didn't show it, but it killed him on the inside. She was so perfect, the two were inseparable. He felt stronger, and more proud. He felt everything was right in the world when she hugged him, and when they kissed, magic. Nothing could change that. Or so he thought.

_Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on _

It breaks his heart, now. Naruto and Hinata are now what they once were. His breath hitches every time he sees them, and he can't sleep at night anymore. He just thinks of how it used to be. Before Naruto came back. He thinks about how it was, before Naruto left. And he thinks of now. It's all Shino can do to keep himself sane.

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these shaded eyes _

His team, himself, Hinata, Kiba, and Kurenai, walks down the street. Out of habit, more than anything, Kiba and Shino flank Hinata on either side. It throws Shino into turmoil, being this close to her again. He wonders how she could have changed her mind in an instant. He thought she was the right one, and still does, but all she sees, and apparently, all she ever saw, is Naruto. Deep inside of him, hi heart is shattered. But, on the outside, he is devoid of any emotion. Tears form in his eyes, but, with his incredible willpower, they do not fall from the safety of the dark lenses. No one will ever know.

_I told you everything, opened up and let you in _

_You made me feel alright, for once in my life _

_Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be _

_So together, but so broken up inside _

He told Hinata everything, how he always had loved her, but never said anything because she had loved Naruto. He told her about how he hated himself, hated being the bug freak that he was. She had told him to never think that way, that it was okay to be who he was. It felt so right when he was with her. Now, all he is an empty shell, the husk that the butterfly leaves behind in search of better places. He was always a calm, collected man on the outside, but on the inside….

_Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on _

Shino knows that he should move on, get on with his life. But still, the turmoil that is bottled up throughout the day is released in quiet sobs at night, but hard enough to keep him awake. Yeah, life is hard. Heartbreak is worse.

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these shaded eyes _

Hinata notices that _something_ is odd about Shino. He had told her he understood when Naruto came back, but something was off about him. He didn't seem happy. When questioned, he simply said that as long as she was happy, so was he. She accepted that answer, and danced away to chat with Kiba about Naruto. When their backs were turned, the tears behind the lenses that threatened to spill over finally did.

_Swallow me, then spit me out _

_For hating you, I blame myself _

_Seeing you, it kills me now _

_No, I don't cry on the outside anymore _

_Anymore_

Finally, _finally,_ Shino let the sadness go. But unfortunately, it was replaced by anger. She had toyed with him, then tossed him aside when the true object of her affections had returned. I found that he hated her. But it really was his own fault, if he wasn't so stupid, this may have never happened. Now, whenever Shino sees Hinata, it hits him like a blow to the gut. But, the tears no longer fall. At least, not on the outside. Not anymore.

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these shaded eyes _

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up, deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these shaded eyes _

Yeah. It's hard. Shino sat in his bedroom that night, knees to his chest, glasses in one hand, face in one arm lying across his knees, sobbing.

Wiping his eyes, he stood up and put his glasses back on. He straightened the green hood of his sweatshirt.

Shino never lowered himself to petty emotions since then. Hard and stony, they called him before. _Well, _he laughed to himself, _that's how it will be then._

And he walked out into the morning sun to face the day in all its fury.

**I don't know about this one. It makes Shino seem…I don't know. It was a good idea when I started, but…hmm. Tell me what your thoughts are, because I'm not feeling this one. Oh well, there's always one.**


End file.
